Helfertrophäe
Die Helfertrophäe ist ein Item aus dem Spiel Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Wenn man sie aufhebt, erscheint ein Charakter aus dem Nintendo-Universum, um dem Spieler zu helfen. (Vgl. Pokemon, nur das die Helfertrophäe sofort beim Aufheben aktiviert wird und nicht geworfen werden kann.) Helfertrophäen können (meistens) nicht besiegt werden. Helfer Folgende Helfer können im Spiel gerufen werden: *'Andross' (Starfox): Er zieht sich in den Hintergrund zurück und spuckt Polygonteile (3D-Platten) für 5 Sekunden. Dann atmet er tief ein und macht weiter. Das Ganze wiedeholt sich 3 mal, dann verschwindet er. *'Dr. Wright' (Sim City): Er lässt im Handumdrehen eine Stadt erscheinen, die kurz danach wieder verschwindet. Da es so schnell geht, springt die Stadt nach oben und wenn man unter ihr steht, dann fleigt man nach oben weg. *'Dämon' (Devil World) Er lässt das Spielfeld zur Seite scrollen (Dahin, wo er hingeht). Wer aus diesem Ausschnitt rausgeht, verliert ein Leben. *'Excitebike' (Excitebike) Es sind kleine Motorräder in Pixelgrafik, die über die Stage fahren. Bei der Berührung wird Schaden angrechnet. Sie fallen entweder die Stage runter oder verschwinden irgendwann. *'Hammerbruder' (Super Mario Bros.) Er wirft mit Hämmern, um Schaden zuzufügen. Er gehört zur Familie der Koopa. *'Helirin' (Kuru Kuru Kururin) Er ist ein riesiges Rotorblatt, das durch die Stage fliegt, Angriffe führt es Keine aus, aber es stellt sich gerne in den Weg. *'Jeff' (EarthBound) Er schießt 4 kleine und eine große ferngesteuerte Raketen des Typs Multi-Bottle 5 ab. *'Jill & Drill Dozer' Sie fährt mit ihrem Bulldozer herum und sie greift mit dem Bohrer vorne an. *'Kat & Ana' (Wario Ware) Sie tanzen mit Schwertern und greifen damit an. *'Knuckle Joe' (Kirby's Funpak) Er lässt die Fäuste fliegen. *'Lakitu & Stachi' (Super Mario Bros.) Lakitu wirft die Stachis ab. Die Stachis gehen über die Stage und fügen mit ihren Panzern Schaden zu. *'Little Mac' (Punch Out) Er greift mit seinen Fäusten an. *'Lyn' (Fire Emblem) Sie greift mit ihrem Schwert blitzschnell an. *'Metriod' (Metroid) Es sucht sich einen Gegner und saugt sich daran fest. Es zieht viel Energie. (Vgl. Lip's Stick) *'Nintendog' (Nintendogs) Er verdeckt den Bildschirm. Man kann dem Kampfgeschehen dadurch nicht folgen. *'Saki Amamiya' (Sin & Punishment: Successor to the Earth!) Er greift mit seinem Kanonenschwert an. Er kämpft im Nah und im Fernkampf. *'Samurai Gohro' (F-Zero) Er greift die Gener mit seinem Klingenhagel an. *'Signor Resetti' (Animal Crossing) Er meckert, wie aus Animal Crossing bekannt, was das Zeug hält. *'Stafy' (Densetsu no Stafy) Er hüpft durch die Arena und führt willkürlich Attacken aus. *'Tingle' (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Er beschwört Effekte herauf. *'Waluigi' (Mario Tennis) Er kommt auf die Arena, stampft dich in den Boden und schlägt mit dem tennisschläger auf dich ein. Freischaltbares *'Advance Wars Armee' (Advance Wars) Infanterie und Jagdpanzer erscheinen und greifen dich mit ihren Fernschusswaffen an. *'Barbara' (Daigassou! Band Brothers) Sie spielt Gitarre und die Schallwellen verursachen Schaden. *'Custom Robo' (Custom Robo Arena) Er fliegt durch die Luft und verursacht einen kleinen Bombenhagel. *'Gray Fox' (Metal Gear Solid) Er schlägt mit seinem Schwert zu. *'Isaac' (Golden Sun) Er erscheint und lääst gigantische Hände über die Arena gleiten, die einen von der Stage fegen können. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (Sonic the Hadgehog) Er lässt einen Ball erscheinen, und alle die sich in ihm befinden werden langsamer. Kategorie:Items Kategorie:Super Smash Bros. Brawl